Charisma Goes Abroad
by Newmoon
Summary: *COMPLETE!!!* This is the fic to end all modern-girl-falls-into-Middle-earth fics, which I am sick of!! This fic shall tell what would REALLY happen if a girl fell into Middle-earth!! R+R!
1. In which the inevitable happens

A/N I am sick and tired of modern-girl-falls-into-Middle-earth-and-joins-the-Fellowship fics, so I am writing the fic to end all modern-girl-falls-into-Middle-earth fics!!  
  
This fic will tell what would REALLY happen if a modern girl fell into Middle-earth!! She'll have to deal with the fact that, among other things, she speaks English, the Fellowship speaks Westron (the common speech). This should be fun!!  
  
I'm going to try to keep the CC's as much in character as possible, althought since I am a notorious author of humor fics, I may slip a few times. Forgive meeee!!!  
  
BTW, if there is a row of asterisks between paragraphs (*****) it means I'm switching the POV from our heroine (Charisma) to the Fellowship, or vise versa.  
  
This might be only one chapter, then again, it might not. I'll announce the verdict at the end of this chapter.  
  
BTW (again), the spelling errors on the CC's names when it's from Charisma's POV are intentional. She's never read the books, remember? Notice how she spells Legolas's name correctly...  
  
Disclaimer: I no own LOTR, so you no sue.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Charisma Goes Abroad  
  
--------------------------  
Charisma sighed, and stared at her ceiling. Legolas's face looked REALLY hott from the position she was looking at it from, lying on her bed. She had tacked the Legolas poster to the ceiling abover her bed so she could see it when she woke up in the morning.  
  
"Oh, Leggy-kun," Charisma crooned softly. "I wish... I wish... I wish I could like, go to Middle-earth and meet your stunning hottness myself!!" And with that beautiful thought, Charisma   
fell sound asleep.  
  
That night, Charisma dreamed. A great hand reached down to her bed and lifted her gently out from underneath the covers. It carried her through the roof, into the sky, and sent her soaring through the stars. Charisma looked around her and laughed at the sight of the Cosmos being revealed before her. Stars danced, whirled, sang their own soundless song. And then Charisma began to fall, gently, like a leaf, towards a small green world below her.  
  
'I should really stop doing this sort of thing,' Iluvatar thought, chuckling to himself.  
  
When she woke up, Charisma was cold. And wet. And lying on the ground in the middle of a forest. She sat up and looked around. A thin, silver mist wove itself among the trees, leaving a thin layer of condensation on everything it touched. Charisma brushed a leaf out of her hair, shivering in the thin t-shirt and excersize pants she used as pajamas.   
  
Suddenly, Charisma caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned to look, but nothing was there. She got slowly to her feet, and looked fixedly at the spot where she thought she had seen the movement.  
  
"Hello?" Charisma called. A twig snapped behind her. Charisma whirled around and saw... An image of such perfection that Charisma felt her knees going weak the moment she laid eyes on him. The beautiful, blonde haired Elf who's face she knew so well stared back at her, with a steely glint in his narrowed eyes. Granted, he had his bow strung and was pointing it strait at Charisma, but that didn't matter because Charisma was finally with her true love!! It had suddenly dawned on her that she was actually here, in Middle-earth, just as she had wished!!  
  
"OMG OMG OMG!!!" squealed Charisma, her perky blonde ponytail bobbing with joy. "IT'S YOU, LEGGY-KUN!! IT'S REALLY YOOOOOU!!!!" And she threw herself at the image of Canon Perfection.  
  
Legolas said something sharply over his shoulder in a language Charisma didn't understand, and took a step backwards so that Charisma fell to the ground.  
  
"What was that, Leggy?" Charisma asked, sitting back on her knees. "I don't speak Elvish. You'll have to repeat it in English." She stared up at Legolas expectantly. The Elf glared at her, his arrow still pointed at her throat.  
  
A few moments later, a two tall, dark haired men and an old man with a long grey beard and grey robes came through the trees behind Legolas. One of the men, with lighter hair, said something to Legolas that Charisma STILL didn't understand, and Legolas replied at length in the same tongue. Did they ALL speak Elvish or something?  
  
Charisma's brain suddenly registered who she was looking at. Legolas! Aragon! Borimer!! All the hottest men in Middle-earth, here before her very eyes!!... Oh yeah, and that old guy, Gandlof, or whatever his name was.  
  
"This is like, so totally awesome!!" Charisma shrieked. "I can like, join the Fellowship and destroy the Ring with you guys in a blaze of glory!!"  
  
Aragon stared at her, then turned and said something to Gandlof. "Geez, speak in English, will you?" complained Charisma. "I can't understand a word you guys are saying!!" She stood up and stared at Aragon with what she hoped was an adorable pout. Gandlof replied to Aragon, and Aragon shook his head and sighed. Borimer absently tossed a rock from one hand to the other.  
  
"Ya know, you dudes are like, really beginning to piss me off!" Charisma said indignantly. "Except you, Legolas. You could never annoy me!" She paused. "Aw, hell," Charisma said, reaching a decision, and she launched herself at Legolas. Borimer lifted the rock he had been holding and brought it down on the back of Charisma's skull.  
  
The world went black. She didn't even manage to loose consciousness in Legolas's arms!  
  
*****  
  
Boromir, Aragorn, Gandalf (what a relief it is to spell their names correctly!), and Legolas stared down at the unconscious creature.  
  
"Madness..." Boromir murmured. "I know not what came over me..." He looked up at Legolas. "Forgive me, my friend."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive," Legolas replied, meeting Boromir's gaze. "The creature would have attacked me. I am loath to think of what it would have done if it had succeeded."  
  
"Gandalf," Aragorn said to the wizard. "You speak all languages of this world. What was this creature saying?"  
  
"I do not know," Gandalf replied, worry in his voice. "Her language is unlike any I have ever heard."  
  
"And her raiment is like that of another world, almost," Aragorn mused. He had know idea how correct he was.  
  
"Well, what are we to do with her?" Boromir asked. "It is not nodble to leave a maiden unconscious in the forest, yet this one..." He trailed off. Though in form and appearence this creature was wholly female, there was something about her that set doubt in all of their minds.  
  
"We shall not leave her here," Gandalf decided. "But on no accounts will she travel with us," he added, seeing Legolas's dismayed face.  
  
"Rivendell is just a few days behind us," Aragorn assured the Elf. "One of us could easily bring her back there and quickly catch up with the rest of the Fellowship."  
  
"But would they accept her in Rivendell?" Legolas asked. Boromir shrugged.  
  
"Let us return to Gimli and the halflings," he said, bending down to pick up Charisma's prone form. (Aw, isn't that a shame; she doesn't get to be carried by her Leggy-kun!) He slung her over his shoulder and turned back to his companions, suddenly grinning. "She is best like this, eh?" he asked, shrugging slightly to accent the fact that the girl was completely unconscious. Even Legolas had to smile at this remark.  
  
After a short walk in the woods, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir (carrying Charisma) emerged onto the stone outcrop where the rest of Fellowship relaxed around a small camp fire. The outcrop overlooked a wide vallet, into which the Fellowship would next be headed.  
  
"Ah, there they are!" Gimli said. He turned to Sam. "See, Master Samwise? No harm has befallen them!"  
  
"Was our brave little gardener worried about us?" Aragorn asked, smiling gently. Sam reddened.  
  
"I heard screams," he said defensively. Aragorn was about to answer, but Pippin interrupted.  
  
"What is THAT?" the youngest hobbit asked, staring at Charisma, who Boromir had lowered to the ground.  
  
"Extra baggage," Boromir replied. Aragorn coughed, although it sounded like he was trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Master Boromir," said Pippin politely. "I'd me much obliged if you'd give me an actual answer to my question."  
  
Boromir smiled fondly at the young hobbit. "In truth, Master Peregrin," he said. "We found the maid molesting Legolas in the woods."  
  
"A maid attacking an Elf warrior?" asked Merry. "Now there's something you don't see every day!"  
  
"Are you sure she is not a servant of the Enemy?" Gimli asked suddenly. They all turned to look at him. Frodo's hand went to his chest.  
  
"I did not know the Dark Lord employed women as his servants," Legolas said to the dwarf.  
  
"Well, look at her!" Gimli said, gesturing towards the girl that still lay where Boromir had cast her. "Does that look like a maid to you? No self-respecting woman would wear such rags as those!"  
  
"Gimli raises a good point," Gandalf said. "We must use caution around this maid. Whoever she is."  
  
"Or whatever she is," Frodo said quietly.   
  
*****  
  
Charisma groaned. Her head hurt, and she was lying on rocks. She raised her head slightly, and saw that it was night. A few figures sat around the glowing embers of a fire, talking quietly. "Again with the Elvish!" Charisma muttered, realising that she still could not understand what they were saying.  
  
At the sound of her voice, the figures around the fire turned quickly to look at her. Charisma saw that it was Legolas, Aragon, Borimer, Gandlof, and that gnome or whatever he was, Gimly. "Sure, hog the fire," Charisma said loudly in what she hoped was a long-suffering voice, "while the poor maiden like, freezes in the cold, black night! I expect I shall be dead in the morning." She gazed at Legolas wistfully. The Elf turned to Gandlof and said something. Gimly snorted.  
  
Charisma got unsteadily to her feet and walked over to the fire. Legolas moved away from her, but Charisma misinterperated it as making room for her to sit down next to him. She did, and looked around at the row of stony faces staring at her.  
  
"Got any food?" she asked cheerfully. "I'm like, starving!" She was met with silence.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Charisma cried irritably. "Can't you guys speak English! You speak it fine in the movies!"   
  
More silence.  
  
"Oh, fine, like, whatever!" she finally muttered. Charisma sighed, laid her head against Legolas's shoulder, and put her arms around him. To her great surprise, Legolas gently but firmly pushed her away.  
  
"Leggy?" she cried. "I thought you loved me!" Legolas said something. Charisma jumped up. "STOP SPEAKING IN ELVISH!!" she screamed. "I LIKE, CAN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD YOU'RE SAYING!! HAVE YOU NO RESPECT?? I'M JUST mmph." From behind her, Aragon placed his hand firmly over her mouth.   
  
*****  
  
"Gandalf!" Aragorn cried, holding the struggling girl tightly. "She will awaken all of our foes and bring them strait to us if she continues screaming like that!"  
  
"Well, you seem to be doing a very good job keeping her quiet," Gimli observed. Aragorn grunted as Charisma elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Rope, Sam," Gandalf said. Obediantly, Sam got up from his bedroll (Charisma's screaming had awoken all of the hobbits), went to his pack and pulled out a coil of rope. Gandalf took it, and came over to where Aragorn was still restraining the angry girl.   
  
"My lady," Gandalf said to her. "Forgive me."   
  
*****  
  
And so it was that Charisma found herself lying on the hard stones, her feet and hands bound tightly with the strong rope. The rest of the Fellowship was seated around the fire several yards away, talking amongst themselves and occasionally glancing in her direction. Legolas was seated fartest away from her.  
  
'Things are definately not going well,' Charisma thought. 'How am I supposed to express my undying love for him if they won't even let me get near him??'  
--------------------  
  
A/N So, I guess this will be more than one chapter. Yay!!! Please tell me how you think I'm doing in a nice, juicy little review!!! 


	2. In which hobbits have fun

A/N Heeeeere's the next chapter!! Once again, I don't know if this is the last or not. *shrugs* We'll just have to wait and see!  
  
BTW, just to make it VERY clear, the mini-balrogs created while the story is from Charisma's POV are INTENTIONAL!!   
  
Watch for the Cabaret reference in this chappy. Anyone who spots it gets a cookie!! (What good is sitting alone in your room? Come hear the music play! Life is a cabaret, old chum, come to the Cabaret!)  
  
Disclaimer: I no own, so you no sue.  
  
--------------------  
  
Charisma struggled experimentally against her bonds. The night was yet young, so she expected she still had plenty of time to try and woo Legolas before the party set out again in the morning.   
  
"Hey!" Charisma called out to the Fellowship, which was still sitting around the fire. "Can you like, throw me a blanket or something? It's COLD!"  
  
A rush of great sympath and concern for Charisma's well-being failed to manifest itself in any of the Fellowship member's hearts. Pippin glanced over at her, and nudged Mary, whispering something to his cousin. Mary giggled and nodded.  
  
Charisma suddenly got an idea. Pippin was the most gullible of all the hobbits. She'd ask him for help! "Psst!" she hissed. "Pippin!! I'll like, give you mushrooms or something if you come help me!" Even if Pippin HAD been able to understand her, he would not have bought that sort bribe. I hope.  
  
But it was then that something small and hard somehow flew from Pippin's hand, through the air, and hit Charisma's leg. The same sort of phenomenon came from Merry, a few moments later.  
  
"Ow!" Charisma shouted. "Like, stop throwing rocks at me, you dumb-ass hobbits!"  
  
*****  
  
"Pippin," asked Frodo to his younger cousin. "Are you throwing rocks at that girl?"  
  
"No," was Pippin's immediate response, his angelic face full of youthful innocence; his hands full of pebbles.  
  
"Oh," said Gimli understandingly. "And I suppose those rocks just magically sprouted wings and flew out of your hands?" The dwarf's eyes twinkled.  
  
"Yes, exactly!" laughed Pippin.   
  
"Gandalf must have bewitched them!" added Merry. The wizard smiled.  
  
"Gandalf..." said Legolas uneasily. "It's looking at us again..."  
  
As one body, the entire Fellowship turned to look at Charisma. She stared back at them expectantly.   
  
"What are we going to do with her, anyway?" asked Sam. "My Gaffer'd have a thing or two to say if he knew I was traipsing about the woods with strange women, especially one who might be a servant of the Enemy!"  
  
"Never fear, Master Samwise," Gandalf said. "We shall find some way to deal with her that you Gaffer would approve of."  
  
"I say we leave her here," Gimli said. "And I think the Elf would agree." -Here Legolas nodded.- "Servant of the Enemy or not, I don't trust it. She has that look in her eyes..."  
  
"What look?" asked Pippin, with genuine innocence this time.  
  
"Take my word for it, Peregrin," replied Gimli, "if a woman ever looks at you like that, run hard in the other direction."  
  
Pippin was about to ask Merry what Gimli was talking about, but he was interrupted again by Charisma. The girl, though her hands and feet were bound, had managed to wriggle up behind Legolas, and was gazing at him longingly. She rolled over onto her back, obviouly trying to display her ample bosom.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh, Legolas!" Charisma crooned lustily. "Doesn't my body drive you wild with desire?" The Elf stared down at her with consternation. He looked up at Aragon and said something. In Elvish, of course. Charisma was certain that they knew English. After all, that's what they spoke in the movie.  
  
"Helloooo, Leggy??" Charisma said. "Like, paying attention to ME, here? The love of your life? The only woman in the whole universe who could ever love you faithfully???"  
  
One of the hobbits got up and looked down at Charisma curiously. Mary, it was, or maybe Pippin. She never could tell them apart. It was one of the ones who had been throwing rocks at her, anyway. This time, he began poking her with a stick.  
  
"Ow!! Ooh! Hey! Cut it out!! Don't touch me there! Leggy-kun! Iyearghla!" Charisma protested to the treatment the hobbit was giving her, and tried to squirm out of the way. The hobbit just followed her.  
  
"Leave me alone!" shouted Charisma, feeling on the verge of tears. Why wasn't Leggy-kun coming to her aid? All he was doing was sitting and staring at her with a look torn between amusement and fear on his face.  
  
Chrisma decided to try a different tactic. "Legolas," she called. "How can you like, just sit there while I am being tortured by this little abominaton? Like, didn't you take some oath to protect womanhood... or something?"  
  
If Legolas had been able to understand her, he would have been surprised that "abomination" was part of a girl like Charisma's vocabulary. But he couldn't understand her, and that was perhaps a good thing.  
  
*****  
  
"Pippin," Aragorn called, after watching the hobbit for a moment. "Stop that."  
  
"But it makes funny noises when you poke it like this!" protested Pippin, demonstrating by poking the girl a few times with his stick. She squeaked again in her rough language that none could seem to understand. "See?"  
  
"Leave it be," said Aragorn. Reluctantly, Pippin obeyed, and went bact to sit with the other hobbits.  
  
Boromir stared moodily in the direction of the girl. "She must be human," he said after a moment. "She looks so like many girls I know in Gondor, only more... more..." He searched for the word.  
  
"Stupid?" Merry offered. Frodo laughed.  
  
"No..." Boromir said. "Less aware of the world, I think. She wouldn't survive a day alone in the wilderness."  
  
"That," Gimli said, "is the point."  
  
"It just does not seem right," Boromir murmured, shaking his head. "Could we not bring her back to Rivendell?"  
  
"You know what this quest is already doing to the hobbits; if we brought them back there they'd never want to leave again," Aragorn said. "Besides. I have known Lord Elrond my entire life. I do not think even he would take her in."  
  
"Then there is no choice but to take her with us or to leave her," Gimli said triumphantly. "And I think I know what our desicion will be!"  
  
*****  
  
Charisma watched the Fellowship warily from where that annoying hobbit had left her. They were discussing something; she had a feeling it was her. She wondered if she should be worried...  
  
-------------------  
A/N I am sorry that this chapter is so short; my muse appears to have returned, but I don't know for how long. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up, either. I'm in the middle of several other fics at the moment as well, and am having an equally difficult time thinking up ideas for them. I'll get out chapters when I can.  
  
Oh, and also you'll get a cookie if you figure out what "look" Gimli was telling Pippin about! 


	3. In which Charisma serenades

A/N And heeeeeeeere's chapter three! Again, I have no clue when this fic is going to end. Probably within the next one or two chapters.  
  
Cookies Awards: Ok, the people who get cookies are as follows:  
  
Aramis and CrimsonElf get cookies because they figured out what look Gimli was talking about. Artemis get a cookie, too. She didn't get the Cabaret reference right, but she was the ONLY ONE who tried, so here's your cookie.  
  
The Cabaret reference was when Charisma asked Legolas if her body drives him wild with desire.  
  
Another thing: Yes, some of you observant readers have noticed that a few times, Charisma is for some reason called Ashley. The reason for that is, when I was first writing the fic, her name was going to be Ashley, but then I realized that my friend named Ashley would kill me for that. So I went through what I had written already, and changed the name wherever it came up. I guess I missed a few spots. *blushes* I'm working on fixing it, but if you spot any more, PUH-LEESE tell me! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Charisma, but not anything else. *sighs sadly*  
  
-----------------------  
  
Charisma decided it was time to try a different tactic to win her way into Leggy-kun's heart. She knew that Elves loved music (that much was apparent from the sound track to the LOTR movies), and she KNEW she had a wonderful singing voice, so the solution was simple: She's serenade Legolas with a beautiful Elvish ballad, and he would instantly love her!  
  
Of course, there was the fact that Elvish ballads are usually in Sindarin or a similar dialect, and Charisma spoke not a word of these languages, but she was not beholden to such trivial details. Besides, Elvish was just a bunch of gibberish. She could make anything sound like that!  
  
Charisma quickly composed a melody and lyrics in her head based on what she'd hear on the LOTR soundtracks. 'This is like, easy!' she thought to herself. Maybe when she got home she could become a famouse composer like that Beet-oven dude...  
  
Charisma turned her head to see where her beloved was now. Legolas was deep in conversation with Aragon, Borimer, Gimly, and Gandlof. The poor Elfie-boy looks worried. 'He's like, stressed out, the poor thing,' Charisma thought. 'Music always like, helps me when I'm stressed, though!'  
  
She wiggled over to where Legolas was, and tried to get his attention before she began to sing her beautiful song. After all, she didn't want to startle him.  
  
"Leggy-kun!" she said softly. No reply. "Leggy-kun! It's me!" she said, a little louder. Well, ok. Alot louder. Legolas seemingly ignored her, unless he really didn't know she was there? But no, that couldn't be! He had Elf ears! Those sexy, pointed Elf ears...  
  
So, not knowing was else to do, Charisma began to sing.  
  
"Ooh la di da, quenri hamna ho, looby la di doe, taranvetsden kra!"  
  
*****  
  
"Legolas," Gimli said observantly. "That thing is behind you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And it appears to be trying to sing."  
  
"Yes, my friend. My ears are sharp."  
  
Boromir looked beyond Legolas to where the girl lay, passionately spewing out her la di das and lo di dos. "Gandalf," he asked. "What do you make of this?"  
  
"Nothing good, I'll warrant," growled Gimli, staring at the girl with disgust. She was still "singing" away, oblivious to the world around her.  
  
"Hush, Gimli," Aragorn said.  
  
"You're telling me?" cried the dwarf indignantly. "It's that thing you should be silencing, Aragorn! She'll bring all the dark creatures in these parts down upon us with her screeching!"  
  
"Gimli-"  
  
"In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if this is really a signal to the servants of the Dark Lord who are even now bearing down up us!" The hobbits, huddled in a group nearby, looked at the surrounding hills nervously.  
  
"Gimli!" said Gandalf sharply. The dwarf fell silent, looking at his feet and muttering something. The rest of the Fellowship turned to look at Gandalf.  
  
"Gandalf?" Boromir asked, repeating his previous qustion. "What do you make of this?"  
  
"The language she speaks is unlike any I have ever heard," Gandalf said. It was clear that this was troubling the wizard. "Slightly similar to the tongue of Rohan, perhaps, yet I can understand nothing."  
  
And when Gandalf can't figure something out, that is NOT a good sign. Usually. In the case of Charisma, it didn't really matter anyway, but they didn't know that.  
  
*****  
  
Charisma had stopped singing by now, because it didn't appear to be working. Legolas was still ignoring her! Why didn't he swoon over her beautiful song? That was no way to treat a woman!  
  
"Leggy!" snapped Charisma. "Like, you know nothing about girls!"   
  
Legolas continued to ignore.  
  
Defeated (for the moment), Charisma wiggled back to "her spot" and lay on her back staring at the stars. After a little while, she began to feel hungry.  
  
Ah! Yet another way to win Leggy's heart! For he would surely fall in love with a poor, distressed, starving maiden!  
  
"Ooh, Leggy!" moaned Charisma pitiously. "I am like, sooo hungry! Give me FOOOOD!!!" Perfect! He was sure to notice her now!  
  
Except he didn't. Charisma tried again.  
  
"Oooh, Leggy!" Charisma cried. "Oooh, woe is me, for I am like, distresses or whatever! Oooh, I am so hungry and starving!" If she even noticed it, Charisma chose to ignore the redundancy of her last sentence.  
  
And Legolas was still busy talking to Gandlof and those other dudes!  
  
Charisma began to wonder what the rope that bound her hands and feet tasted like. If it was edible, then that would be killing two birds with one stone: She'd satisfy her hunger, and be free! But eating rope? Charisma cringed at the thought. It was unhygenic!  
  
*****  
  
"Well, we set out in the morning, and we must decide what to do with this girl!" Aragorn said.   
  
"We should bring her back to Rivendell," Borimir said. "My heart would not rest peacefully if we left her out here."  
  
"It would be a burden to go back to Imladris," Aragorn argued, "and an even greater burden to take her on the Quest with us!"  
  
"Then there is no other choice!" Gimli cried triumphantly. "We leave in the morning, and the girl stays here! If she is indeed a servant of the Enemy, he will undoubtedly send his henchmen to fetch her."  
  
"So be it," said Gandalf.  
  
*****  
  
Charisma listened to that Dwarf, Gimly, laughing, and a shiver ran down her spine. It gave her a very bad feeling...  
  
------------------------  
  
A/N ARRGH!!! I had a beautiful chanpter all typed up, and them my computer went all Matrix on me and I lost half the chapter!!! *glares at the screen*  
  
Oh well. I guess I remembered most of it...  
  
Anyway, I think the next one will be the last chapter. Don't worry! I'm not exactly going to kill Charisma, per se. Unfortunately. :) 


	4. In which Charisma goes home

A/N Here it is, the fourth and final chapter of my girl-falls-into-Middle-earth fic!! Thank you all you wonder reviewers for loving my story!! I've had lots of fun torturing Charisma, but for Legolas's sake, I feel that the Fellowship will have to bid her adieu.  
  
This chapter will also prolly be kinda short. *blushes* Sorry...  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Charisma, which, in my opinion, is a VERY raw deal!  
  
---------------------  
  
Charisma dozed off at some point in the night, and slept fitfully on the cold rocks. She awoke in the early hours of the morning, and saw Aragorn silhouetted against the sky, keeping a silent watch.  
  
'Hm...' thought Charisma. 'He's pretty hott as well...'  
  
*&*  
  
The day dawned cold and grey. Charisma had (not) slept very little (at all) after awakening in the middle of the night, and felt very tired. And cold, and hungry, and stiff, and sore from lying on the rocks. Why Legolas had not offered her his blanket as a comfort was something she just could not understand!!  
  
Charisma watched as the Fellowship rose and prepared breakfast. After a while, she could here Gimly and the hobbits laughing and talking, while Leggy-kun, Aragon, and Borimer stood together and spoke in low voices. Gandlof sat staring moodily into the fire.  
  
All in all, Charisma just could not understand why the Fellowship was ignoring her so much. Wasn't she a pretty, vivacious, fun-loving girl? Wasn't she everything a man could want? Legolas was insane to ignore her! How could he??  
  
The smell of bacon cooking wafted to Charisma from the campfire, where Sam was making breakfast. Charisma's stomach rumbled loudly, and she wished that SHE could have some of the food.  
  
Charisma decided to take another shot at the starving-maiden-woe-is-me act.  
  
"Leggy-kun!" she called woefully. "I'm like, half-starved to death, and like, like, like, if I like, don't eat, I could like, die!!" Obviously, Charisma's fatigue was affecting her brain so much that it made her misuse the word "like" even more than usual.  
  
But the Fellowship still failed to notice. The jerks.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn came and stood behind Gandalf. Not wanting to disturb the wizard from hit thoughts, Aragorn waited for Gandalf to acknowledge his presence before speaking. He didn't wait long.  
  
"Yes, Aragorn?" Gandalf said after a moment, without turning.  
  
"We should leave soon," Aragorn said quietly. "You know as well as I that the sooner we begin travelling, the sooner we reach our goal. And I think our Elven friendwould be glad to leave this place as soon as possible."  
  
They bother looked over at the girl who was calling to Legolas again.  
  
Gandalf sighed, and slowly rose to his feet. Only then did he finally look at Aragorn. "I agree, my friend," he said. "It is prudent that we leave soon." This he said in a louder voice that all heard, and the hobbits groaned.  
  
"But we've only just got up!" complained Pippin. Gandalf smiled fondly.  
  
"I know," he said. "And I apologize. But it's good to get an early start."  
  
Grumbling, the hobbits finished their breakfast while the others began to break camp.  
  
*****  
  
Charisma watched them begin to pack up with interest. It looked like they were getting ready to leave; that meant that she'd be leaving too! And that meant that thy untie her. Or if they didn't untie her, maybe Leggilicious would carry her! Charisma girnned happily, and felt her spirits steadily lifting.   
  
After a little while, Gandlof said something to Sam. The hobbit got up from where he sat, and hesitantly made his way over to Charisma, holding an apple and part of a loaf of bread. He set them down next to Charisma, and then ran back to his friends.  
  
'Yay!' thought Charisma. 'Food!' This surely meant that they meant well and were planning on taking her with them! Charisma happily ate the fruit and the loaf, glad to had foor in her stomach at last.  
  
So Charisma watched and waited as the hobbits finished eating. She watched as they stamped out the fire, rolled up their blankets and bedrolls, and strapped them onto other packs. She watched as the Feloowship loaded some of the packs onto the back of their pony, and then heaved some packs onto their own backs. She watched as they walked away from her, into the trees and out of sight.   
  
Charisma blinked.  
  
Well... obviously they would be coming back for her. They wouldn't just leave her here, would they? Of course not. They were just... scouting ahead, looking to see the best road to take. Yes, that's it. And then they would come back and take her with them. Charisma settled down to wait.  
  
After a little while, she began to wish that she hadn't eaten all her food at once.  
  
A little while later, she REALLY wishd that she hadn't eaten all her foor at once.  
  
After several hours had passed and the Fellowship had not returned, Charisma began to worry. Had they gotten lost, perhaps? Had they (perish the thought) forgotten about her, that they were supposed to come back and get her? Legolas wouldn't forget about her, would he? He loved her too much.  
  
Well, Legolas certainly would not forget Charisma in a hurry (even though he tried), but it wasn't because Charisma was his one true love, that's for sure!  
  
After a while, it began to get dark again. The clouds had not broken all day, and with dusk, came the rain.  
  
Charisma curled up on the rocks and began to cry. Eventually, she fell asleep.  
  
Charisma dreamed. A shining figure descended from the sky and untied the ropes that bound her. It lifted her up into Its arms and carried her into the night sky, where It flew through the stars, toward a little blue and green planet that Charisma knew as home.  
  
When they were right above the planet, the shining figure opened Its arms and let Charisma fall.   
  
And thusly It spake: "Toodles!" It called after Charisma's falling form.  
  
"What?!" Iluvatar asked after Charisma had fallen out of site. "You didn't think I was going to leave her there, did you?!"  
  
Charisma woke with a start and looked around. She was lying on her own bed, in her own room, in here own house. There was her computer beeping quietly away at her, there was her scrumptious poster of Legolas tacked on the ceiling abover her bed.  
  
Scrumptious... Legolas... Oh yeah.  
  
It was just a dream. It HAD to have been a dream. That simply could NOT have happened. Legolas would NOT have rejected her like that! He loved her too much!  
  
Some people just don't get it, do they?  
  
But... if it hadn't happened, why her her limbs so stiff? Why were her wrists and ankles sore and chaffed, as if they had been bound by rope for a very long time. Why... why was there a leaf in her hair?!  
  
Oh well. It would be gone in the morning. And with that thought, Charisma settled back on her pillows and fell fast asleep.  
  
THE END  
  
-----------------------  
  
A/N And that's all folks!  
  
But... At the beginning of the chapter, when Charimsa thinks that Aragorn is kinda hott... Could it be setting itself up for... a sequal??? Yesh, prolly; Charisma may very well return to Middle-earth and wreck havoc in Lothlorien or something like that.  
  
But don't expect it any time soon; I have several other fics that need to be finished up. 


End file.
